


Typecasting

by MarcusRowland



Category: NCIS, Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-21
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcusRowland/pseuds/MarcusRowland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes publishers just can't see beyond the cliche...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

True Blood / NCIS crossover. All characters belong to their respective creators, and there is no intent to infringe on copyright. This story may not be distributed on a profit-making basis.

**Typecasting**

by Marcus L. Rowland

"No, I will not make Amy Sutton a vampire," said McGee, banging down the phone.

"Your publisher?" asked Tony.

"Goth vampires are cliched. I made Pimmy Jalmer a fang-banger, you'd think that would be enough."

"Well, they have a point," said Ziva. "Abby _is_ a vampire."

"Okay, but it's still a cliche. And she doesn't want it in the books."

"And she really doesn't kid about knowing how to get rid of bodies," added Tony.

McGee shivered, remembering what had happened to Chip.

"Do you think she'd mind if I made her a werewolf?"

Ziva growled menacingly.

"Maybe not..."

**End**

If you liked this please check out my other NCIS crossovers starting with The Return, Twisting the Hellmouth COA nominee for Best Non-BtVS crossover.


	2. Insulting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Typecasting, see chapter 1 for disclaimers etc.

"That's insulting," said Gibbs, looking at the gun. "Small calibre, and I can't smell silver bullets. What do you think it'll do, apart from making me mad?"

"You're bluffing," said the punk.

"Bet your life?"

There was a pause. "No."

"On the ground, nice and slow."

Gibbs put a foot on the gun, Tony cuffed the criminal and led him away.

"Risky bluff," said Ziva.

"Just the truth," said Gibbs. "I can't smell silver. The rest was his imagination."

"There was no silver, I could have taken him with less risk."

"Alive?"

"Perhaps not."

"Maybe next time."

"Thank you, Gibbs."

**End**


	3. The Trouble With Faeirie

"Doing anything exciting this weekend, elf-lord?" asked Tony.

"Not so loud, you moron," whispered McGee, looking around the bull-pen nervously. "The whole elf thing... really not something I want put about."

"You are right," said Ziva. "Supernatural creatures react ...oddly to faerie."

"Especially vampires..." McGee leaped to his feet as Abby spoke behind him. "...because you smell so _good."_ She bared her teeth to show a hint of fangs.

"DiNozzo, Abby, stop teasing him." Gibbs appeared, with a coffee in one hand and bottle in the other, and gave the Caff-Blood to Abby. "Dead marine in Shreveport. Let's go."

**End**


End file.
